NERDZ NO JUTSU!
by Tekesuta
Summary: Naruto est un gros geek, qui, de flemme de travailler, sous-loue son appartement à Sasuke, un imbu de lui-même, Gaara, étudiant en fac de psycho, et Kakashi... qui ne paye rien. Mais qui adore lire ses bouquins érotiques et faire part de ses connaissances. Une colocation dans les embrouilles, mais, dont les événements créeront des liens... YAOI
1. Mario Super Sunshine

**Nerdz** est une série créée par Davy Mourier, Monsieur Poulpe et Didier Richard. L'idée n'est donc pas de moi, même si je ne suis pas à 100% le scénario (Kakashi a le rôle de Régis-Robert, mais n'en a pas les... défauts sanguins haha.) C'est basé sur un humour délicat, débile, et beaucoup de clash dans la colocation, mais qui, dans tous les cas, mènera à certaines relations - et de base, Naruto et Kakashi se connaissent plutôt bien.

La distribution des rôles... Naruto, je le vois bien en geek (soit Dark). Kakashi, le fait de lire ses bouquins m'a fait penser à Régis-Robert et son adoration pour le Club des Cinq. Gaara, qui sera le personnage principal... je le vois bien en Caroline, en fait. Et pour finir, pardon Sasuke, mais ton côté imbu allait parfaitement à Jérôme, mais il ne sera pas aussi détestable. Promis !

Le chapitre est court, mais vu les personnages et leur relation, pour l'instant, c'est dur de faire quelque chose de concret - surtout que le PoV est interne, ce qui complique davantage les choses...

* * *

**NERDZ NO JUSTU**

En fait, sur le moment, j'avais été ravi de trouver une colocation aux frais envisageables. Mais à voir dans l'univers dans lequel je me trouve, je crois que le regret vient discrètement me tendre la main.

Bon, commençons par les présentations de base.

**Kakashi**. Une espèce de pervers qui n'arrête pas de lire des bouquins… tout simplement dégueulasses. Et qui nous fait un peu trop souvent part de ses connaissances dans ce domaine. Il reste assez sympa malgré tout, mais… voilà, quoi. Physiquement, euh… il a un visage indescriptible. Oh, tout simplement parce qu'on ne le voit pas – il porte constamment un masque pour je ne sais quelle raison. Par contre, on le remarque bien, avec ses cheveux blancs en pétard sur sa tête. Apparemment, c'est le meilleur ami de **Naruto**.

Qui est le propriétaire de l'appartement, qui ne lève jamais son cul – ah ça, non ! Non, monsieur préfère rester vautrer toute la journée sur ses jeux-vidéo dont j'n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Et il ne travaille pas. C'est pour ça, qu'il sous-loue son appartement, en fait… puis, sans parler de sa tête. Genre le gamin blond aux yeux bleus tout innocents, même si parfois fatigués de ses journées entières passées devant l'écran. L'adolescent de 23 ans en pleine crise, en fait…

Et pour finir, il y a **Sasuke**, un type complètement fan d'un certain Orochimaru… j'le trouve plutôt chiant. M'enfin, il fait pas grand-chose pour l'être, mais il a une attitude tellement péteuse, que ça le rend détestable. Mais il est mignon, avec ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux sombres, qui expriment trop bien à quel point ce type est narcissique.

Ah, et moi, j'allais oublier. J'm'appelle **Gaara**, j'ai 21 ans, et actuellement, je suis des études de psychologie – et avec tout ce petit monde tordu, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'exercer pas mal, à les observer… J'ai des cheveux rouges pétants, et un tatouage avec le kanji « amour » sur le front. Pourquoi ? Allez demander à ma mère. Et des yeux d'un bleu dragée… assez flippant pour certains, je crois.

Bon, en fait, là, le temps de faire les présentations, Sasuke vient de rentrer du boulot – et à son air agacé, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

« Aah… Gaara, tu sais que tu ressembles à une fille ? »

… pardon ?

J'entends Naruto pouffer – sans lâcher des yeux son jeu-vidéo. Ah nan, c'est trop sacré, ça.

« C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux plus longs, un tour de poitrine E et un bon cul, ça serait une jolie meuf, le Gaara. J'crois que tu as bien fait d'être un homme, » conclut Kakashi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Les culs t'intéressent pas ? C'est étonnant, 'paraît qu'on peut y prendre un certain plaisir, à enculer des hommes. »

Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne rien rétorquer – leur conversation part dans une direction que je n'ai pas envie de prendre. Ni d'y être mêlé.

« Mh. T'y connais quelque chose, toi ? »

« J'ai de quoi t'apprendre. »

Kakashi lui lance un rictus dégoûté, avant de retourner à son livre – toujours un truc de cul, tiens. Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser, mais lui non plus, ne travaille pas. Il ne paye même pas de loyer…

« J'ai la dalle, les gars. Pizza, ce soir ? » il propose, jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Naruto, qui ne lui répond pas. Obnubilé… tiens, à quoi il joue, au fait ? Ah, le truc avec le plombier italien. Mario, je crois…

« Sérieusement, vous en avez pas marre de manger que des cochonneries ? »

« Tais-toi, toi. Si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à partir. »

Les rares interventions de Naruto peuvent être… désagréables. Je sers les dents, n'ayant pas de répliques en réserve – y'a des moments où, avec eux, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il faut juste éviter de les froisser. Ou de faire la moindre remarque qui, par magie, serait désagréable, sans qu'il n'y ait rien derrière. M'enfin.

« Prends-moi juste une bière, alors, » je soupire, et sans attendre de réponse, je me retire de la pièce.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ça. Mais par moment, j'ai vraiment envie de les claquer, en fait… à force de m'en prendre plein la gueule, à vrai dire.

Je rejoins ma chambre, et enlevant mon T-shirt, je m'affale sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Parce qu'il fait chaud – on est à mi septembre, et j'ai l'impression de cuir constamment.

« Hé, Gaara-chan. » Je me relève, plutôt surpris – c'est Sasuke qui est rentré sans me demander d'autorisation. Mais à son regard calme, je me laisse la curiosité de le laisser parler. « Si tu veux, on va manger au resto. J'en ai marre, de bouffer que de la merde, ici. »

« Sérieux ? »

Il me sourit.

« Nan. »

Et il referme la porte. Aah… y'a trop d'tension, ici.


	2. Final Fantasy VII

Aah, j'ai oublié, le « y'a trop d'tension, ici » c'est une phrase typique de Caroline, qui sort dès qu'elle se fait envoyer péter. Et les titres sont des noms de jeux vidéo, oui /sbam/ Ah, et dernière précision : je ne fais pas les épisodes précis (vu que le caractère de Régis est impossible à tracer à l'écrit) et donc ça vient que de mon imagination, même si l'ambiance se rapproche de Nerdz. Je préciserai quand j'en tirerai des épisodes ! Mais au final le Régis-Robert ici devient un type plein de sens, mais genre gros pervers lourdeau. Ahem. Faut bien qu'il ait une personnalité assez forte pour compenser… (pardon Régis, pardoooon…) puis comme ça, ça fait du fanserv *sort*

* * *

Aah… toujours ce même air déplorable, la bouche entrouverte – on y verrait presque un filet de bave –, habillé de son éternel peignoir d'un orange minable, et bien sûr, rien qu'autre qu'un caleçon en dessous. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il est bien foutu, malgré de rester constamment assis devant la télé, à ne bouffer que des cochonneries. Quoi que… ce petit bourrelet que je vois…

Mh, bref. De toute manière, ça ne me regarde pas.

Je m'assois à côté de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à ses mains actives sur la console – puis sur la télé. Un jeu avec un type coiffé à la hérisson… en plus, il fait penser à Naruto. Blond aux yeux bleus. Pas coiffé.

« Sérieusement, tu fais quoi, de tes journées, pendant que j'suis en cours ? »

Il ne me répond pas, trop concentré dans son combat, apparemment.

« A ton avis ? »

Toujours la voix cynique de l'autre imbécile de Sasuke…

« J'avais le mince espoir qu'il fasse autre chose que de jouer. »

« Ahah. Si seulement il en était capable… hein ? » Il soutient ses mots en poussant de ses doigts la tête de Naruto, de sorte à le faire réagir. Mais à part un grognement faible, rien d'autre. « Un mollusque. Digne du ridicule. »

Son comportement à beau m'agacer, à Sasuke, mais en observant bien Naruto, c'était un des mots qui lui convient le mieux. Mollusque. Tout mou, empoté…

« Ca te dirait un cinéma, ce soir ? » Sasuke me propose. Je grimace. Attends, après le coup du restaurant, il croit vraiment que je vais encore tomber dedans ? « C'est pas une blague. J'ai envie d'aller voir un film, mais j'pas envie d'y aller seul. »

« T'as qu'à demander à Kakashi de t'accompagner. »

« C'est à _toi_, que je demande. Si tu veux, j'te paie la place. »

… oouh, trop bizarre.

« Mh. Kakashiiii ? » Je sursaute, alors que le rideau laisse soudainement apparaître le Kakashi en question. C'est quoi, son trip, à lui ? (1) « Euuh… tu voudrais v'nir au cinéma avec moi et Sasuke ? »

J'ignore la grimace agacée de ce dernier, me satisfaisant du hochement de tête de Kakashi. Non, parce que, c'est hors de question que j'aille au cinéma seul avec l'autre imbu. J'l'imagine bien me faire un coup foireux et m'abandonner à cinquante kilomètres de l'appartement, sans réseau, rien. Et ça ne serait bien sûr pas Naruto ou Kakashi qui viendraient me chercher, ça, non. Primo, Naruto n'a encore jamais mis un pied dehors – ou je ne l'ai jamais vu faire – et Kakashi… hm. C'est Kakashi, quoi.

« Bon, bah comme ça, c'est réglé. Naruto ? Peut-être dans l'espoir où- »

« C'est vrai, ça. Naruto, tu pourrais venir avec nous, un peu, non ? »

… définitivement, Sasuke est trop bizarre. Je ne comprends même plus sa logique. Parce que, même s'il n'aime pas trop Kakashi, il apprécie encore moins Naruto…

« Hn. »

« Bon… considérons sa réponse comme un non. On y va ? »

J'hoche la tête, avant de me faufiler le plus rapidement vers la porte de sortie, maintenant une distance sécuritaire entre moi et Sasuke. Parce qu'il me fait pas mal flipper, sur le coup. Je ne sais pas du tout quel coup pourri il a prévu, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas rentrer intacte ce soir… presque si je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté.

M'enfin, un ciné gratuit, ça peut être une bonne récompense à ça.

* * *

(1) Régis Robert avait sa « chambre » derrière le rideau.

Toujours des chapitres aussi courts… pardon. Ca s'allongera p'tête plus tard. Et la relation des personnages avancent très vite. Mais dans la première saison, c'est pareil – y'a 16 épisodes de 5-8 minutes, soit en une heure trente, y'a tout qui changent entre les personnages.

Bon, le rythme de publication sera, normalement, tous les jours, je pense. Ou tous les deux jours, ça dépendra ensuite (niveau de la rentrée toussa), étant donné que les chapitres sont excessivement courts x)

Merci à ceux qui me fav', me follow, me mettent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir :3


	3. SoulCalibur II

Bon, finalement, le cinéma s'est très bien passé… excepté qu'on a failli perdre Kakashi, un peu trop attiré par une demoiselle aux formes excédantes la normalité. M'enfin, qu'importe, ça fait un petit moment. Non, aujourd'hui, j'suis plutôt angoissé.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis dégotée une jolie nana – pardonnez-moi du terme –, et… aussi suicidaire que je suis, je lui ai proposé de passer à l'appartement. Du genre pour avoir un moment d'intimité, elle et moi – parce qu'elle vit encore chez ses parents. Alors qu'elle travaille. Bref. Maintenant, je dois affronter mes trois adorables colocataires.

« Bon, les gars. Y'a ma copine qui va venir, bientôt, alors j'compte sur vous pour avoir un comportement… plus ou moins normal. Si possible. »

« … T'as une copine ? »

Je ne réponds pas à la question de Naruto – mon regard se porte uniquement sur Kakashi, dont le masque est tordu par un sourire.

« Tu pourrais faire l'effort d'ôter ce truc. C'est d'un ridicule. »

« Ok. »

Ok ? Je lui lance un regard curieux – et même Sasuke semble s'intéresser à ce qui se passe, soudainement. Ses doigts glissent à l'intérieur de son masque, qu'il retire, délicatement. Mais toute la surprise s'effondre, alors qu'un second s'y cachait – et j'entends Sasuke soupirer piteusement.

« … très amusant. Naruto, tu pourrais peut-être mettre un T-shirt… »

Mais cause à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

« Elle fait quoi, comme travaille ? » me demande l'imbu de lui-même. Quelle question intéressante.

« Elle est magasinière. »

« Elle travaille dans un magazine ? »

J'hausse simplement les épaules.

« C'est pas si- » Mais trois coups légers à la porte m'interrompent. Mon cœur manque un bond – et je sens l'angoisse me prendre. Quelle idée ai-je pu avoir ?... « C'est elle ! J'compte sur vous, les gars… » Je vais ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer dans la pièce la fille qui m'enchante. La fougue de son regard ne se tarit pas en voyant l'espèce de loque qui me sert de colocataire. Ses soyeux cheveux roses, coupés carrés, semblent être fraichement peigné – et un fin trait de noir souligne son regard vert. « Les gars, j'vous présente Sakura ! Sakura- »

« Sakura ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Gaara nous a dit que tu travaillais dans un magazine, alors si tu aurais besoin d'un maquettiste, je- »

« Hein ? Gaara, tu lui as dit ça ? »

« Euh… ouais, fin que t'étais magasinière ? »

Elle reste un moment surprise, avant d'exploser d'un rire cristallin – mais clairement moqueur.

« Mais non, j'travaille dans un magasin ! Hé, mais, c'est à SoulCalibur, que tu joues ? J'adore ce jeu ! »

Naruto réagit – probablement pour la première fois de la journée. Et une grimace attise mes lèvres, alors qu'il ose lui demander :

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Gnn. Il veut monopoliser ma copine, ou quoi ?

« Oulah, non, non… tu sais, avant, j'étais une vraie geek. A fond dans les jeux-vidéos et tout, j'étais une vraie loque, c'est à peine si j'me lavais. J'ai dû suivre une sacrée cure pour m'sortir de là… »

« Ah ouais, quand même. Mais aller, une partie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

« … okay, une seule ! »

Sa main caresse furtivement la mienne, tandis qu'elle prend place sur le canapé. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire.

« Tu me rejoins dans la chambre, après ? »

« Okay ! »

Je souris, avant de me rendre à ma chambre – bon, d'un côté, ce n'est pas plus mal si Naruto et Sakura s'entendent bien. Même si son passé de geek me refroidit légèrement – imaginer ma copine dans l'état de l'autre empoté… c'est pas super excitant. Mais qu'importe.

...

Qu'importe. J'aurais pu me dire ça pendant une heure, en fait. Une heure.

« Une heure que je t'attends ! T'avais dit que tu viendrais ! » je gémis, plutôt frustré.

« Ouais… j'finis cette partie, et j'a- ooh ! Le coup que tu m'as fait ! »

« Tu voudrais pas venir en colocation ? Il suffit de virer Sasuke et c'est bon… »

Je jette un coup d'œil au concerné, qui ne semble pas tellement courroucé par ses dires.

« Non… j'ai une voiture magnifique. Et y'a pas de garage ici, je présume ? »

« Non… et alors ? »

« Est-ce que tu laisserais ta copine dormir dehors ? »

« Oui. ... Euh, enfin, si j'en avais une, non… »

« Bah voilà. J'vais pas laisser mon bébé dormir dehors ! Enfin. » Elle s'interrompt un instant, pour se retourner vers moi – et sur l'écran, défile la victoire de son adversaire. « Gaara ? »

« Mh ? »

Elle m'attrape par la nuque, pour approcher nos visages, et étreindre mes lèvres d'un doux baiser. Mais ce dernier se termine là.

« J'arrive dans un instant, » elle me dit, me montrant d'un geste significatif la manette. Du genre, je finis et j'arrive.

Mais bon. Dans un instant, hein ? Je l'ai juste attendue toute la nuit, oui. Pour finalement, la retrouver au petit matin, toujours à jouer avec Naruto – puis elle est partie dans un sourire tout guilleret. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré coucher avec, hier, mais bon.

« Elle est trop cool, ta copine ! Elle revient quand ? »

Naruto qui me demande ça. Je sens un frisson de haine me saisir – mais je garde mon calme.

« Jamais. Elle ne reviendra jamais. »

« Ah. »

« Mais moi, je suis là, » roucoule Kakashi, glissant sa main sur la cuisse de la loque. Qui n'a aucune réaction de rejet. Je fronce les sourcils, quelque peu curieux. Quelle est leur relation, à ses deux là, au final ? Par moment, ils me paraissent… un peu trop proches.

J'ignore le frémissement qui m'envahit, secouant négativement la tête. De toute manière, pourquoi seraient-ils gays ?

« N'empêche que, t'as moins de charme d'une console, apparemment. »

« … je m'abstiendrai de tes commentaires, Sasuke… »

* * *

Bouwaah, j'galère avec les ellipses (?) en fait, j'sais pas trop comment les faire. J'espère que ça passe quand même xD Bon, désolée du Gaara x Sakura ! C'est un chapitre pas mal inspiré d'un épisode de Nerdz, ça (avec Marcuuuus *-* de Nolife ! Vous d'vez bien connaître !), alors voilà ! Bon, la suite s'ra peut-être mieux et moins saccadée. Ou ce chapitre sera arrangé x)


	4. GTA

« … Gaara, tu fais peur, quand tu fais cette tête. »

Je ne réponds rien. En fait, j'ai les nerfs. Parce que ma relation est tombée à l'eau, mais en plus, Kakashi me fait de plus en plus flipper. Hier, j'ai osé lui demander pourquoi il mettait constamment ce masque. Il m'a rétorqué que ça lui « donnait un charme supplémentaire », et que « les filles en seraient encore plus chamboulées en voyant la beauté véritable de ses traits. »

« Quelles filles ? » j'avais répondu d'un air moqueur – parce que, c'est pas tout, mais ce type ne sort pas trop souvent. Et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu se ramener une nana…

« Toi. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Il m'a sourit, et a baissé son masque – mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir son visage, qu'il s'est penché sur moi – pour m'embrasser. POUR M'EMBRASSER, BORDEL ! Aah, maman, qu'est-ce que la tranquillité de la maison de manque. Bref, j'ai réussi à esquiver ce baiser – du moins, il m'en a laissé l'occasion, aussi. C'était plus une proposition qu'autre chose, au final. Mais reste que, c'était pas cool du tout. Puis, j'en ai marre qu'il me compare à ce point à une fille ! J'suis un mec, merde !

M'enfin, heureusement pour moi, il n'est pas là pour le moment. Probablement dans sa chambre. J'ai juste Naruto, à côté de moi, qui joue à un truc avec des voitures. Quoi que là, il est… avec des prostitués ?

« Bon sang, c'est quoi, ce jeu ? » je déglutis, dépitée.

« Tu n'comprends pas ? Il est obligé de se taper des prostitués virtuelles pour s'imaginer avoir une quelconque… activité sexuelle ? C'est d'un ridicule. » J'adore voir Sasuke intervenir alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Je ne réponds pas - je l'observe juste prendre des mains la manette de Naruto, qui proteste faiblement.

« Mais non, à la base, j'ai acheté le jeu pour tuer des gens… »

« C'est quoi ce truc, sér- oh, tu peux les frapper ? »

Un sourire malsain éclaire son visage. J'esquisse une grimace dégoûtée.

« Depuis quand tu joues aux jeux-vidéos, toi ? »

« Hn ? On va dire que c'pour un projet – prends ça ! Ahah ! »

« … minable, » je siffle, avant de me relever – mais la main brusque de Sasuke me retient. Et le noir de ses yeux me fait réagir étrangement – un frisson pas agréable _du tout_. Un mauvais pressentiment, carrément.

« Quoi ? Ca te gêne, qu'on frappe des putes ? C'est ton seul réconfort, hein ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué de son sous-entendu. Non pas que je me choque pour si peu, mais… en fait, je ne comprends pas du tout son agressivité envers moi. Son emprise se relâche légèrement, et il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant entre ses doigts – une technique malsaine pour m'empêcher de riposter ? Aah, j'ai envie de vomir…

« Ou c'est carrément ton boulot ? Avec ton visage, tu peux tromper les mecs facilement. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, celui-là ?!

« Sasuke… »

« T'es vraiment mignon, quand tu fais cette tête. »

Je ne réponds rien – autant que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il manigance. Mais il me lâche – et quel soulagement ! – avant de repartir à ses occupations. Je me retourne vers Naruto – et je croise un instant son regard. Apparemment, lui non plus n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais il baisse juste les yeux vers sa manette délaissée, avant de retourner sur son jeu.

* * *

Je me demande sincèrement si Naruto dort, des fois. Ce matin, je suis parti, il jouait. Je viens de rentrer, il continue de jouer. Totalement concentré sur son jeu – encore celui avec l'italien. Tiens, en parlant de ça… je sens une certaine anxiété m'hérisser l'échine. Bah tiens, l'idée de lui parler me stresse, maintenant ? Quoi que, c'est une épreuve, de parler avec une loque pareille.

« Euh… au fait, Mario, c'est un super-héros, non ? »

« De quoi ? » Je m'assois à côté de lui – et il ne quitte pas l'écran du regard. J'ignore aussi Sasuke, apparemment plongé dans son bouquin.

« Mario… La p'tite moustache en salopette… »

« Euh non, Mario, c'est un plombier. Enfin, ouais, si tu veux, il sauve la princesse Peach, alors c'est un héros comme Sonic. »

« Sonic ? Euh… Sonic le plombier ? Le copain de la p'tite moustache ? »

« Non, le hérisson. Son copain, c'est Tail, un renard à deux queues. »

« … et c'est lequel, le super héros, des deux ? »

Il met le jeu sur pause. Je grimace. Apparemment, mon manque de culture de ce côté-là… semble l'agacer ? M'enfin, au moins, il paraît moins empoté que d'habitude. Même si de vilains cernes marquent ses yeux bleus…

« … y'en a aucun. En fait, t'as les héros et les supers héros, ok ? Et par exemple, SuperMan, c'est un super héros parce qu'il a des supers pouvoirs. »

« Ah okay ! Comme Batman ! »

« Voilà ! Non, non parce que Batman il n'a pas de supers pouvoirs. »

« Bah si… Batman il a des supers pouvoirs, il vole. »

« Non, il vole pas. »

« Bah si, il vole. »

« Nan, il vole pas, il a une super voiture classe mais il vole pas. Kakashi ! Y'a Gaara qui dit que Batman il vole ! »

Je sers les dents en entendant Kakashi rire – putain, parce qu'attend, pour une fois que j'me décide à parler à cet empoté, il s'en sert pour se foutre de moi ?

« Ahahahah ! Batman il vole pas, il a une ceinture ! T'es bête ! Et spider man, il mange des mouches, peut-être ? »

Je ne réponds rien – et ce crétin s'éloigne dans son rire, tandis que Naruto reprend son jeu, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Pff, de toute manière, tu parles d'un plombier… tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de nettoyer des gratifis avec un machin d'eau qui parle.(1)

« Au fait, vous parliez de supers héros… mais ça m'a fait penser à un truc. Y'a un auteur, il a écrit un essaie littéraire qui fait le rapport entre SuperMan et le mythe surhomme de Nitch, mais j'trouve ça fascinant ! Genre la pop-culture qui rencontre la philosophie… ça vous intéresse ? C'est génial ! » propose Sasuke, qui, pour une fois, parlait en toute innocence.

J'échange un regard avec Naruto, qui m'offre une grimace significative. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons envie d'entendre parler de… de je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas qui. Car oui, en plus d'être chiant, Sasuke a tendance à être ennuyant, avec sa propre culture barbante…

« Kakashi ! Sasuke veut parler avec toi du Paradis du Batifolage ! » je crie, ignorant le regard assassin de ce dernier. Mais qu'importe. Vengeance personnelle, espèce de pervers.

* * *

Bon, je m'éloigne des personnages de Nerdz, en fait. Et je ne suis pas la chronologie, et certains épisodes c'est pas du tout la même chose xD M'enfin, ça reste dans le même contexte, donc voilà !

Le deuxième chapitre, j'ai pris quasi les paroles exactes de la série par contre (je tiens à préciser x))

Un double chapitre pour pardonner la courtesse (wtf) et mon retard !

(1)Super Mario Sunshine ! J'adoooore ce jeu ! J'l'ai jamais fini, j'étais bloquée, et j'ai plus la console, mais bon sang ! J'passais des heures dessus, à collectionner des pièces pour avoir des pièces bleues et récupérer des étoiles (vu que j'étais bloquée, j'avais que ça à faire xD), ou encore à jouer avec les fruits, ou à sauter sur les têtes des habitants… que d'émotions quand j'ai entendu la musique du jeu dans la série *-*

MERCI POUR LES FAVORIS, LES FOLLOWERS ET LES REVIEWS ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !


	5. Street Fighter

« Hé, Gaara. Est-ce que, toi, t'as un… fin… est-ce que… » Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? « Est-ce que tu joues aux jeux-vidéos ? »

« Euh… les sims, ouais. Pourquoi, tu voudrais que j'joue avec toi ?»

« Ce s'rait inespéré… hn ? Répète pas t- euh, ouais, s'teuplé, » il lâche, apparemment perturbé, me balançant une manette sur les genoux. Je la prends dans les mains, pas vraiment sûr de moi. A part qu'il y a plein de boutons. Une croix, un rond, un carré, un triangle… c'est franchement étrange, une manette, en fait. Je fronce les sourcils. « Euh, en fait, faut juste que t'appu- » Il s'interrompt. Nos regards se croisent – et je sens une certaine gêne s'installer. Il se redresse, pour se lover dans le canapé, et lancer la sélection des personnages. « T'appuies sur X pour prendre un personnage. »

Je ne réponds rien. Quelque chose me perturbe – mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Juste que j'ai choisi mon personnage, et que le combat commence – et typique des débutants, je décide de ne me jeter dans la bataille qu'avec deux attaques, apparemment – un coup de pied, puis un coup d'épée, pied, épée, pied, épée. Même si ça peut paraître débile, ça m'arrache un sourire – même si, de voir les supers coups de Naruto, je me sens nul…

« C'est pas du jeu, aussi, toi, tu joues tout l'temps ! J'connais même pas les figures, » je grogne, alors que je subis mon énième KO.

« Aah mais attends… pour les boules de feu, tu fais un arc de cercle comme ça, et le bouton attaque. Vas-y. »

J'acquiesce, et j'exécute plusieurs fois l'attaque – du moins, la seule que je connaisse, quoi. Je cligne des yeux, surpris.

« J'ai gagné ? »

« Hn. Mais j't'expliquais là, ça compte pas… »

J'esquisse un fin sourire taquin, duquel il ne prête pas la moindre intention. Et au deuxième combat, je peux enfin varier mes coups – et ça devient beaucoup plus simple, d'un coup.

« J'ai encore gagné ! Aaah mais j'suis trop fort ! Moi t'arrives pas à m'battre, alors que- » Ah. Je me sens, stupide… d'un coup. Mes doigts se resserrent sur la manette, crispés. « … hé, mais tu m'as laissé gagner, en fait ? » Il reste silencieux. Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu me prends à ce point pour un nul ? »

« C'est- »

« Toi aussi, tu m'considères comme une fille, ou quoi ?! »

« Mais- »

Je repose la manette brutalement, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber, j'en ai marre. Y'a trop d'tension, ici. »

Je me relève, ignorant ses dernières interpellations. Bordel, pourquoi je prends la mouche comme ça, moi aussi ? Son geste restait aimable, malgré tout. Même si…

Non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. J'ai réagis trop brusquement pour une petite attention. En fait, je crois que cette collocation en elle-même me mène à bout…

~ BONUS POV NARUTO (pas de description, pour la simple et bonne raison que Naruto entend juste et ne voit rien. On reste dans le concept geek ! Ahem x) l'italique ce sont ses pensées.)

« Vous ne vous emmerdez pas, à rester enfermer ici ? »

« T'sais quoi ? J'ai passé quatre heures à me branler, aujourd'hui. »

« Kakashi… Pour une fois que j'posais une question sérieuse… et toi, Naruto ? T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? … Naruto ? »

« _**Et c'est comme ça que j'ai terminé le cinquième niveau tu vois.**__ Mais t'es qui pour me parler dans ma tête ? T'es mon Jiminy Cricket ? Ma conscience ? __**Non, j'suis ta libido**__. Mais pourquoi t'es là ? Ca sert à quoi la libido ? __**Mais t'as rien vu ? Mais tu aimes Gaara ! **__»_ … « J'aime Gaara ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Hein ? »

« … J-j'suis un ninja ? »

« … pourquoi pas. »

* * *

« Hé, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui ! » j'annonce, posant mes mains sur les épaules de Naruto pour lui faire comprendre que je m'adresse à lui.

« Quoi ? Sasuke s'en va ? »

« … j'te signale que j'ai payé le loyer plusieurs mois à l'avance, alors j'suis pas prêt de partir, hn. »

Je me mords la lèvre – aah, par pitié, que ça ne tourne pas au vinaigre au moins ce jour !

« C'est un jour spécial pour toi, idiot ! T'as 24 ans ! Et euh… on va faire une super fête ? Avec moi, Sasuke, et Kakashi… »

« Tous tes meilleurs amis, quoi. »

Ah, Sasuke, par pitié, reçois mon message mental… fais un effort… effooort !

« Génial ! On va trop loler ! C'est bon quoi. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Bon, espérons que la présence de Kakashi calmera le jeu, hn ?

« Par contre pour préparer, ça s'rait bien que tu t'en ailles… »

Il soupire – et tente, telle le mollusque qu'il est, de sortir du canapé. Ça a l'air compliqué, tout ça…

« C'est bon, arrête. Mets juste ton peignoir sur la tête. » Je fais signe à Kakashi de venir. Bon, nos moyens, c'est pas trop ça. Une guirlande, trois figurines, et quatre misérables ballons. Cet imbécile ne s'est pas trop foulé pour les gonfler…

Bref, l'installation est brève. Très brève. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour son anniversaire, mais bon… sans parler du gâteau. J'allume les quelques bougies disposées sur le quatre quarts, et je m'assois à côté de Naruto, ôtant le peignoir orange de ses yeux. Son regard parcourt vaguement la pièce, sans grand intérêt – et Kakashi lui tend un cadeau.

« J'me demande vraiment ce que ça peut être ! » il dit – et malgré la connotation de joie complètement fausse, je me laisse aller à un sourire. « Oh, ma manette que j'ai perdu y'a quinze jours ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! Mais faudrait qu't'arrêtes, ça fait trois ans qu'tu m'fais l'coup... »

« Okay. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau. » … Sasuke, avoir un cadeau pour Naruto ? Wah. « En fait, je crois qu'on est partis sur des mauvaises bases, toi et moi. »

« Ouais. »

« Et j'aimerais qu'on tente de remettre les compteurs à zéro, partir sur… »

Il se mord la lèvre. Apparemment, ses propres paroles le blessent lui-même.

« Tu sais, t'aurais pu m'offrir des p'tites saucisses, ou une carte mémoire. Ou rien, ouais, rien venant d'ta part, ça fait plaisir à tout le monde. »

Même pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« Bon aller ! C'est ton anniversaire, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« On pourrait… on pourrait aller au resto ! Et après faire, euh, genre on va dans un pub, puis dans un night club, on danse et tout, puis on va sur la plage, on voit l'soleil se lever, et- »

« Sérieux ? »

« Nan, Gaara. Là il est en train de se foutre de notre gueule. »

… je n'aime pas paraître aussi naïf… m'enfin, vu Kakashi qui s'excitait derrière, ça ne m'a pas aidé. Les deux ensembles sont une vraie plaie, des fois…

« On a qu'à jouer au jeu des micros ? Ringo Star ? »

« Pfff, t'es bête, c'est même pas ça le nom ! » me réplique Kakashi – mais Naruto l'interrompt.

« Arrête, il veut jouer aux jeux-vidéos. J'l'ai jamais trouvé aussi intéressant… »

J'esquisse un fin sourire, quelque peu touché de ses paroles.

« Attends, j't'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau… » Je me mords la lèvre, pas très rassuré. A vrai dire, je me demande même ce que je suis en train de faire, mais bon. « J'voulais t'trouver une figurine de Tomb Raider, mais j'en ai pas trouvé… alors… »

Alors quoi ? Il me regarde, attendant quelque chose. Je me penche vers lui, collant mes lèvres contre sa joue brûlante, pour me retirer rapidement après. J'ignore les regards surpris des deux autres. Naruto ne réagit pas spécialement, et va juste mettre le jeu dans la console, me lançant un regard furtif.

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au juste ?

Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me prête au jeu, me moquant d'un Naruto qui chante comme un pied.

* * *

Bon maintenant, j'fais deux épisodes en un, voilà XD c'est tellement court sinon ._.

(1) je l'avais dit plus vieux dans le chapitre un... pardon… T.T


End file.
